After Graduation
by Clumsy-Girl
Summary: it is only pg-13 for language and something diawna implies. i suck at summaries so please jsut read and review!!!thanx!!!


Angelina: hey im Angelina Johnson-Wood Fred:Im Fred Weasley Angel:Hi im Angel Diawna: Im Diawna Vipera Eliza:Im Diawna's step sister Eliza O'Toole Angelina: we all write these fics, but i am the only one who post them though. email me at Beckabauer@hotmail.com if you have any questions. I will make sure taht they get anything that you send for them personally. seeing as they dont have access to my email :) well we hope you enjoy!!! also if ya notice any different styles of writting it's cuz there are four different people writing this. in the second chapter we will have this mistake corrected. enjoy and please read and review!!! Disclaimer: We dont own Harry Potter, we wish we did though. We dont own Harrison Wood seeing as he's Angelina's Husband, We dont own any one else either Authors' Notes: These stories are about us and our relationships, that is why no original hp character is really coupled with any other original hp characters. George our friend actually is dateing Diawna and such. okay? well hope you all enjoy!!  
  
Hi im Angelina Johnson. It was after graduation. I was the only one who didnt know what I wanted to do with my life. Dumbledore had offered me the job of Flying Instructer since after the war with Voldemort, Madame Hooch had mysteriously disappeared. I had accepted the job. I was supposed to get a sign-on with the cannons, till the accident. Maybe I should start there.  
  
I along with Dwaina had decided to visit my mom on our last free afternoon at Hogwarts. When we had neared the house we saw something that made me want to scream, cry and go look for every death eater and kill them, all at the same time. It was the Dark Mark over my house, it didnt make sense, my mum was from a family of purebloods, and all Slytherins except me. My eldest sister should have married Draco, she was that cruel. She had always favoured our youngest sister Jennie, so did I, compared to Diane (my older sister) she was a Saint. Im the middle child. Jennie and my mum were teh only good witches to come out of Slytherin from my family. Any way when we landed Dwiana wanted to use my cell phone to call Dumbledore to alert the Ministry. Me, being very foolish ran into the house, I froze at teh doorway, I couldnt scream, or anything. I realized that my family was fine, it had been a trap, a trap for me. I was the only memeber in my Family who had been in Gryffindor, except my dad. He died a few years ago. He was muggle born, I was his Favorite daughter, i looked the most liek him. He adored all my friends ecspecially the twins. He loved there pranks, he was always handing them money when there parents werent looking, the money was either for helping them invent more products or for buying them, he had always been one of the first to buy there products.  
  
My father was murdered by Draco's dad, my family friends of the Malfoys, had to have dinner with them, I and Draco had been forced to watch him brutally murdered while everyone else was eating, my mum cried. My grandmum(mom's side) was thrilled, Diane felt that it was for the good of the family. My ass it was. Jennie was to little to understand what was going on. When Draco's dad left the room, we both made a pact to never kill anything again. Not even spiders. He had always hated the Weasleys and all Gryffindors, he had a soft spot for me and i had one for him, how do you think i passed potions?  
  
The trap was a sponge. The sponge is like a net invisible to all except to teh person who put it there, it will wrap around you. it can hold three people in it at a time, it tehn begins to search you for your biggest talent, it will take that from you, then it will take away your magical ability and then slowly kill you. You cant move the whole time that you are trapped. I woke up in the hospital wing an hour later. The whole school was in the room. My friends were around me crying.  
  
"What happened to me?" I asked not daring to move.  
  
"Another spong attack, fifth one in the area this week." Harry said sighing.  
  
"How far?" was my only question.  
  
" To your talent, your still a witch and your obviously alive." Harry again answered. My mom was here.  
  
"Oh Angie, your biggets talent was qudditch...you'll never be able to fly again." I shot up into a sitting position.  
  
"WHAT?I have a class to teach, it is my job I cant not fly. Im signing on with the Cannons in a month!"  
  
"Quditch isnt everything you know Angelina" Fred said trying to be helpful "yes it is! it was the only thing i was good at. oh, well how did i survive?"  
  
"I found a skipping rope in your yard I made it longer with a simple charm and lassoed it around your waist pulled you pack all the way to the gravel road, just to be sure that you were all teh way away from the sponge than flew you back to Hogwarts Hopsital Wing" Dwiana said dryly. It seems she was still in shock of what happened.  
  
"Thanx. I owe you my life."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Get better soon, than we can go to that new club down town and hang out like we were planning." George said laughing. I just smiled.  
  
should I continue? Nect section will have Angel and Fred and George and Dwiana romance sections in it. while im forced to sit and be bored :)  
  
Ch.2  
  
"can I have your number?" Angel asked Devon our waiter he gave her a funny look and hurriedly left after giving us our drinks.  
  
"No more Alchol for you." Fred said takeing Angel's Shot glass away from her. She pouted.  
  
"Fine. No more kisses for you." You should have seen fred's face! I was laughing my ass off. I hardly ever got drunk. the last time I was drunk I gave a table dance for the whole bar to see. Even worse it was brodcasted on national tv, seeing as it was opening night.  
  
"did I say no more? I meant have tennnn if ya want." Fred slurred. Angel giggled and he pulled her over to him and they started makeing out. when fred attempted to lie down, I jumped up squealing  
  
"Not on me you dont!" I usually liked to stay sobber because when everyone was all drunk and we needed to get home, my house was always closest to the pub or clubs and then i ended up being hostess for my really pukeing and drunk 'pary till i pass out friends.' well my friends were in fact going to crash at my house, tomorrow we were going to have a movie marathon, then go eat at a restuarant, honestly youd think we didnt work!  
  
In fact we did, Angel taught transfiguration for Hogwarts, Diawna taught DADA for Hogwarts also, Fred and George owned there own joke shop, they finally got Weasley's Wizard Wheezes running!! i wasnt working yet, I was currently living in Fred and Angel's absement, they lived together in a house taht Fred baught. we were considering buing one big house tahn all move in together. Angel was currently doing a table dance on the bar counter with a bottle of beer spilling it every where.. diawna was up there helping her pour wine down some guys throat. George and Fred wanted to join them, they dragged me over there. we were dancing all dancing on the counter to 'whats your fantasy' by Ludacris.(think cyote ugly)  
  
Angel was really drunk. she took of her shirt, thank god for Bra's and yelling  
  
"thsi is an auction! who bids? the bid starts at a dollar!"  
  
"I bid a dollar." Marcus Flint said  
  
"One dollar, going once, going twice" Diawna started to say  
  
"10 bucks" Fred snapped  
  
"70" Marcus hissed. Fred and Marcus were glaring at each other  
  
"100"  
  
"aw...come on guys..is taht all im worth? you get this for a whole night for what ever you want..." Angel said trailing off letting the guys use there imagination  
  
"500"  
  
"810" Fred snapped  
  
"899" Marcus said  
  
"Angie, me and George ran out of money. you have to help."i sighed and forcked over some cash  
  
"999" fred shouted/  
  
"going once, going twice..sold to Fred Weasley!" Diawna shouted.  
  
Diawna pulled George up on the counter after Angel went to see Fred,  
  
"i love you" Diawna said snuggling up against George  
  
"that mean your not going to auction me off? pity. i wanted you to bid" George said smirking and he stooped down to kiss her. in about ten minutes they were making out.  
  
"okay you two gwt down from there. am i the only sobber one?"  
  
"YES!" fred, and Angel shouted, george and Diawna were still making out. when they came up for air they saw ANgel and Gred try to make me get more drunk. ech...hangovers suck taht is why i wanted to stay sobber.  
  
the next day we had classes and my god! the hangovers were sooo bad. my head hurt. george was on the floor on his back with Diawna on top of him. George snored. Fred was sitting up on the couch wand in hand(he made teh fire) Angel was sitting on his lap leaned up against him. I was useing the arm rest as a pillow and my feet were just kicking fred in the side of his leg. We woke up very groggy and sick like. Diawna was cranky, Angel was whiney, Fred was touchy(like short tempered) and george took a nose dive into his cereal.  
  
Eliza at lunch walked over to our table.  
  
"whats up?"  
  
"Nothin. you?" I said politely. Fred shot me a look. I glared. I could be nice if i wanted to.  
  
"Nothin." Eliza answered.  
  
"umm some guy is staring at you." Diawna pointed out  
  
"Oh.. thats Terrence Higgs."  
  
he is my ex-boyfriend. I dont like him anymore, he was fun for awhile though." Eliza said. Ron walked into the great hall with Harry.  
  
"Besides im more interested in someone else....." Eliza said staring at Ron. Ron noticed and his ears got really red.  
  
"As long as you dont snog my brother in teh broom closet thats okay." Fred snapped. Eliza blushed.  
  
"to much info" George said. Fred just shrugged  
  
"Which closet is that?" ELiza asked  
  
"3rd floor second door on the right...oh DAMN!" Fred shouted  
  
"THANX! k, ron lets go" Eliza grabbed ron's hand and dragge him down the hallway to the third floor.  
  
"man, they've been gone a looong time." Diawna said  
  
"only ten minutes." i pointed out.  
  
"every second counts!" Fred snapped.  
  
"yes sir!" i said complete with a salute.  
  
"okay since im your commanding officer, give me my sweater back!!!"  
  
"oh look there's elmo!" i said pointing behind him  
  
"ah..what?" he said turning around  
  
Elmo, is a muggle children's cartoon" Hermion said from behind a book.  
  
"now i know why you like that closet so much." Ron sauid to fred  
  
"roomy isnt it?" Fred said grinning  
  
"lalalala..i cant here you." George said, his hands over his ears.  
  
"this might take oyur mind off it." Diawna said and she kissed him passionatley and the great hall was all cheering. snape glared.  
  
"Look, just because you havent had any for the past three hundred years, it doesnt mean you have to take it out on those of us who have thank you very much" George said  
  
Snape yelled at Fred for kissing his niece  
  
"i'll have you expelled befor you can say her name."  
  
"Angel. whoops...im not expelled yet." Fred snapped snapes face got sooo red.  
  
" LISTEN HERE YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE SPECK!---"Snape started  
  
"i think we will let him off with a warning." Dumbledore said smiling  
  
Snape looked angrily at Dumbledore. "But!"  
  
"they aren't even students anymore, we can't punish them, besides, I do believe that Angel is a teacher here, and what would the students think if she was in detention?" DUmbledore says as snape stalks off. Dubmledore turns to Angel and Fred, "But I would leave the kissing for when you two are in that closet." He walks off too, leaving Fred and Angel stare in shock.  
  
"How did he know?" asked Fred.  
  
the bell rang. Angel: I have to go and teach my class. angl walked out of the room and into her class room where she chnaged into a little black cat w/ one orange paw and sat at her desk.  
  
The students came in and sat down. they started on their class work. in the middle of class Fred came in. he walked over to the teachers desk. Angel: Fred What are you doing here???  
  
Fred: How did he know???  
  
Angel: Know what???  
  
Fred: about our closet.  
  
Angel in a wisper: Dumbledor(sp???) knows everything.  
  
While Fred pondered over how Dumbledore knew about the closet her joined George at the joke shop. "It's about time you showed up! You and Angel go another round in the closet?" George asked. "Well....unfortunatly no. I just wanted to be there for Angels first day on the job." Fred shrugged. "oh no..should I have been there for Diawna? I hope she doesn't hate me for it." George looked a bit worried, "well, I will see her at the end of the day. Come on Fred I need help unloading those Canary creams"  
  
Back at Hogwarts.....  
  
"Ahem...I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Some of you may know me from school last year, and all of the wacky things I have done....and the stupid things. Anyways, we're getting off track. I am Madame Diawna Viper, professor Vipera to you. Now seeing as how you are a 6th year class we're going to move on to defense against dragons........"  
  
It was double potions, slytherins and the gryffindors. Eliza along with the trio (ron hermione and harry) were in their last year of Hogwarts. The trio sat in the front of the class and Eliza sat close behind Ron.  
  
"What are you looking at Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Oh me? Nothing I was just.....I dropped my quill and I was looking to see where it went..." "yeah sure Ron. I thought you were just looking over at Eliiiiiiiza every few seconds" Harry chimed in. " You shouldn't bother with her Ron. She is in Slytherin and just no good" Hermione protested. Snape banged his fist on the table. " Now if you are finished with your silly chatter I would like to continue teaching class. I hope that isn't a problem for our little celebrities. 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape glared and returned to teaching th class.  
  
Eliza smiled at Ron, everytime her looked back at her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone else looking back at her to. Terrence Higgs.  
  
Meanwhile out on the grounds.....  
  
The new flying instructor was Harrison Wood. A relative of the famous keeper Oliver Wood. " 'Allo class. Today we are going to begin with the basics of flying, seeing as how you are first years and haven't had much experience." Harrison beamed. Angelina stood nearby under a tree watching the class, a tear running down her cheek. She missed flying so much it hurt inside. It was her true talent.......  
  
After the flying lesson was over Angelina headed over to greet Harrison (sp?). She taps him on the shoulder and when he turns around to face her she blushes, she hadn't noticed how handsome he was from where she was standing. "uh....hello. I am Angelina....I see you are the new flying instructor." Angelina says , obviously a bit nervous. Harrison smiles at her, his dazzling smile almost blinding. " It's nice to meet you Angelina." He to blushes a bit. " I heard about what happened to you. I am very sorry, but I can't see why you can't just learn how to fly all over again.Do you think.....is it possible that I could help teach you again?"  
  
Angelina looked surprised at the offer. "Well.......thank you. I'd like that very much. Um....care to join me and my friends for lunch?" Harrison blushed again. "sure..." They head towards the great hall together.  
  
Angelina and Harrison headed towards a seperate table that was made for teachers and guests.(fred and george are on lunch break) Angel and Fred were in deep conversation trying to figure out other places to fool around and and Diawna and George were eating quietly, George looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Harrison Wood the new flying instructor."Angelina said loud enough for everone at the table to hear. Everyone looked up and smiled. "hello I am Angel and this is.." "Fred Weasley and over there is my bother George" " 'allo" "And I am Diawna."." Harrison smiled at all of them, his new friends. "It's is a pleasure meeting you all" Harrison while taking a seat next to Angelina.  
  
*Meanwhile over at the slytherin and gryffindor tables*  
  
"Ron are you listening to me?" Hermione asked rather annoyed. "Oh yeah....I am.,.....books,school...yeah.." Ron replied without even looking at her. "Ron, she was talking about.....oh Ron....will you stop looking at Eliza!" Harry said. "Eliza what?" Ron whipped around and looked at them attentativly. Harry looked over at Eliza to see what Ron was so transfixed on. "Ok she is pretty....really pretty" Harry said gazing at her. "Watch it Harry!" Ron hissed. "Honestly you two!" Hermione said. Ron looked back to Eliza watching her chat away with Terrence Higgs. He starts to think " I hope she doesn't like him again..." At the slytherin table Eliza stopped smiling and glared at Ron and stormed off. Ron noticed Terrence smiling back at him. "What was that all about?" Ron asked alloud.  
  
"what did i do?" moaned Ron his head in his hands.  
  
"Terrence probably said something to make her mad at you, he always does that." Diawna said reassuringly.  
  
"dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb" Ron said banging his head on the table.  
  
"you werent dumb before but your being dumb now."i said taking a sip of pumkin juice.  
  
"know i remember why your my friend." ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"well bashing your head in, isnt gonna make her not mad at you. find her and aske her why she is mad and explain your self. if she really liked you she would listen to you." i said.  
  
"Angelina! your a godess!"ron yelled he hugged me than rushed out.  
  
"what did i do? i just told the truth." i said still shocked  
  
George still playing with his food barely noticed Ron was even there. Diawna nudges him in the side. "are you ok? You seem a bit distracted? What is it?" Diawna asked. "Oh it's nothing at all. So did you see Viktor Krum make that awesome play the other night?" George asked Fred changing the subject. "Yeah! It was amazing how he caught the snitch!" Fred exclaimed. "With his feet!" The twins said in unsion. Angel rolled her eyes and Diawna sighed and giggled at the boys. Angelina and Harrison were deep in conversation about the same subject but seemed in a world of their own.  
  
*Meanwhile Ron catches up with Eliza.....  
  
ron caught up to eliza.  
  
"eliza wait please?" ron yelled. eliza rolled her eyes but she stopped and waited for him.  
  
"what? i have to do something. you have five minutes." she snapped glaring at him  
  
" why are you so mad? i didnt do anything. at least not taht i know of."  
  
"you started all those rumors about me. i cant believe you would do taht."  
  
"i never said anything unless..wait nope all i did was say you were pretty to harry." Ron said frowning,  
  
"if your trying to flatter me it wont work. see ron, this is why i dont let myself feel, i always end up getting hurt by someone i care about, and taht i thought cared about me." eliza said her eyes filling with tears she turned and stormed away.  
  
"eliza! wait! dont go!" ron shouted, but this time she didnt stop and wait for him to catch up to her.  
  
*meanwhile at angelina's first flying lesson*  
  
"I feel so stupid." Angelina said, while on a broom, holding it all wrong. "Don't feel that way. You have to start from scratch. It's going to be hard, but if you are half the player Oliver said you were, we will have you flying like you used to in no time." Harrison reassured her.Angelina smiled at him and he leaned in. She puckered up her lips thinking he was going to kiss her but when she looked again he was just setting her hands correctly on the broom. "Now you don't want to hold the broom to close to your body or you will never get good speed. Hold them here.." Harrison explained while placing her hands on the right spot on the broom. Angelina blushed and he looked at her and smiled. "You are doing well" he smiled.  
  
The lesson continued longer than expected but by the end Angelina was making good progress.  
  
"why are you um...avoiding Diawna?" Fred asked  
  
"i just cant say." George muttered looking down  
  
"well im your twin, if ya cant tell me, than who can you tell?" George sighed heavily but gave in.  
  
"i like her a lot, right?" george said and fred nodded  
  
"well i cant help thinking that she is gonna dump me for a slytherin. she has been hanging around marcus flint quiet a bit and well i wanna ask her to marry me and im afraid she'll say no because she might like marcus and he's rich and im not." george said.  
  
"george, dont be ridiculas she adores you and she wont go for some ass hole slytherin when she can have a guy that really likes her. after all we got the Weasley charm!!" fred said laughing george gave a nervous smile.  
  
"yeah i guess your right."  
  
"I just can't figure out why he won't tell me what is bothering him.." Diawna says to Angel. " Maybe he is just tired from the joke shop. It is a lot of work." Angel replied. "Maybe but...what if it's another woman? I don't think i could handle that..." "Oh come on Diawna! You know George would never do that to you." Angel exclaims. " Lately with the way he has been acting , I don't know what he is capable of.....I was just talking to Marcus Flint about this." "Marcus Flint!? Why are you talking to him? Angel asked looking disgusted. "He isn't so bad really....I just hope George isn't going behind my back. He does have the Weasley charm after all....."  
  
"hey what are you two talking about?" i asked  
  
"nothing " angel said quickly. i frowned.  
  
"that isnt fair. im your friend too."  
  
"Yeah but this is private." diawna said quickly not wanting to explain her fears again  
  
"Fine! i will go talk to george and fred. george and i had to talk about something anyway." i turned around a little peeved. i pulled george to his feet and out into the hallway.  
  
"what did you wanna talk about?" i asked leaning agianst the wall  
  
" i wanna ask diawna to marry me. do you think shed say yes?" george asked nervously  
  
"of course! why wouldnt she?" george quickly explained to me what he told fred. then i told him that diawna was hiding somewthing from us and only telling angel, me and george thought that maybe she was hiding marcus flint and that she really like him and was having an affair with him. we hrredly went to tell fred our idea.  
  
*Meanwhile back at the common room*  
  
"I told you she was no good didn't I Ron?" "Oh come on Hermione, she was upset, who could blame her for not wanting to talk while she is crying?" Harry hissed at her. "Well......" Hermione trailed off. "I just wish she would talk to me about it." Ron sighed. "I am going to get that Higgs....I'll get Fred and George...they'll know what to do." Ron said malevolently. "Just don't go killing him....hey wait.....nah." Harry said. "Oh we won't hurt him....much." Ron replied. "While you two plot whatever it is you have in store for Terrence I am going to find Eliza and talk to her." Hermion said while standing up. "You!?" Ron exclaimed. "But you hate her!" "I never said I hated her. Besides she won't talk to you and most likely won't talk to Harry. She needs a girl to talk to!" "I don't see where you come in..." Ron retorted. At this Hermione stalked out of the common room and went to find Eliza.  
  
"well frankly hermione i dont care what you think!" eliza yelled  
  
"well he does care about you! give him another chance. please?" hermione persisted  
  
"i guess so. if he likes me he will come talk to me. if he come see me tomorrow tahn he lost his chance alright?he has all of tomorrow." eliza said sighing. hermione nodded and quickly walked down the corridor to go back to the common room when she bumped into me.  
  
"sorry. im late for a lesson i have to go." i quickly said and ran off in the direction of teh qudditch pitch  
  
Angelina headed out toward thequidditch pitch, excited to be there again. Harrison waved her over and she ran up to him holding her broom. Harrison looked at the broom in her hand. "You won't be needing that straight away. I gotta make sure you can still handle balls." Angel giggled at this remark and Harrison blushed. "oh you know what I mean!" "I know I know." Harrison tossed her the quaffle and she dropped it. "I guess you're right." She picked it up and Harrison kept tossing it to her from differents places and at different speeds until she got the hang of it. "You think you're ready to try it on a broom?" Harrison asked. "Yeah!" Angelina replied excitedly. They flew into the air on their brooms and Harrison tossed the quaffle to her, she dropped it a few times but improved. "Alright, let's go higher!" Harrison yelled to her. They flew up higher and Harrison tossed her the quaffle only it came up short and when Angelina reached for it, she fell off her broom. She fell towards the ground quickly, while screaming at the top of her lungs. Harrison swooped down on his broom and caught her just a few feet from the ground and landed with her still in his arms. "Oh my god are you ok!?! "Harrison said worridly. "I...I am fine" " I shouldn't have let you go so high...you were doing so well I thought.." Angelina cut him off by kissing him. Harrison at first was shocked but slowly leaned into the kiss. Their first kiss.  
  
"so angel whatcha doin?" fred asked hummingly  
  
"nothin. you?" fred grinned  
  
"glad to know. lets go."fred said grabbing her hand. she raised and eyebrow.  
  
"what? now?" fred nodded. she smiled  
  
"lets go!" they ran out of teh great hall before any one could stop them to ask them what they were doing.  
  
Fred and Angel were in a new closet and were making quite a racket. There were giggles and things falling from shelves. Just then someone opened the door and Fred and Angel gasped. "What did I tell you about kissing my neice Weasley?" Sneered Snape. "The least you could have done was knock!" Fred shouted puffing out his chest. " Don't you have a job at a stupid joke shop you should be getting to Weasley?" Snape grabbed at Angels arm. "You're coming with me. You should be teaching a class now. I wonder what Dumbledore will think of this?" He snapped. Angel looked at her wris[pic]ch.." Oh dear! I am late for teaching class!" She kissed Fred and ripped from Snapes hand. " I am not a child anymore Serverus!" with that she ran off to class. Snape glared at Fred and stalked down the hall and out of sight. Fred left to and headed back to the joke shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
After teaching her final class of the day Diawna walked out to the lake. Marcus Flint was there (teaching assistant for charms class). " 'Allo Marcus. Mind if I sit down?" Diawna asked. " Not at all. What is the matter? You look sad." Marcus asked while patting the ground next to him. "Oh it's George. Like I was telling you before....he's still so distant from me lately." She replied, taking a seat next to him. " Diawna, I told you before that George isn't like that. He wouldn't do that to you." He said looking into her eyes. "How would you know? You two haven't exactly been the best of friends." She snapped. " Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." "It's alright. You're under alot of stress."  
  
Diawna gave a weak smile and Marcus hugged her. He gave her a small friendly kiss on the cheek as they hugged. All of a sudden..  
  
" Get the f*** off her Flint!" It was George. He had come to talk to Diawna and came at the wrong time seeing them hugging and Marcus kiss her cheek. " George! It's not what you think I...." Diawna said trying to hold George back. He snarled and looked at her with a disgusted expression on his face. " I don't even want to look at you..." George growled, pushing Diawna out of his way. " Don't you go pushing her when you don't understand Weasley!" Marcus yelled. " I saw enough to "understand"!" George screamed and with that he lunged at Marcus, punching right in the face and tackling him to the ground.  
  
Diawna screamed. "Stop it! Stop it you two!" She pointed her wand at them and they were seperated and floating a few feet in the air. "Put me down Diawna." George yelled, flailing a little in the air. " NO! Not until you calm down and listen to me!" She yelled, fire in her eyes. "I don't want to hear about how you love him now....." George squeaked. "But I..." Diawna started but before she could finish George pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Diawnas wand was knocked out of her hand and both boys fell to the ground. George immediatly got up, wiping blood from his nose, and stormed off. "George wait!" Diawna started after him but Marcus grabbed her arm. "Let him cool off first." Marcus advised. She started to cry and sat on the gound. Had she lost George forever?  
  
Eliza sat on the steps to the entrance of Hogwarts reading a book. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked to see who it was. It was Ron. " Uh...hey." He said nervously. " Hey..." she replied looking at the ground. Ron took a seat next to her. "Why are you mad at me?" Ron whispered. " Well because you spread rumors about me! Saying that I am "easy" and all the Gryffindor boys have gotten some from me!" She snarled. " Why would I do a thing like that!?!" "Because....this stuff always happens when I feel. I liked you alot and look what happened." She sighed. "Well it isn't true. I never said those things. It's just that everyone knows Higgs still likes you and seeing us, bothered him so he lied." "I.....never thought of it that way.." Eliza looked up at him. "I am sorry I didn't talk to you first Ron." He smiled. "It's ok as long as things are good between us now." She smiled back. "Wanna go to the closet and find out?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside.  
  
Angelina and Harrison were now officially a couple. YAY! They headed back to the school hand in hand and went to the teachers lounge. Angel was there, correcting quizzes but Diawna was no where to be seen. Harrison and Angelina walked in. "Hey guys.." Angel said looking up from her work. "Hey Angel. How was the first day on the job?" Angelina asked, taking a seat on the couch, Harrison right next to her. "It was alright. Aside from some brats complaining it was good." Angel sighed. Fred walked in flowers in hand. " I thought I'd stop by and give you these Angel. For a job well done on your first day as a teacher." Fred beamed at her and she hugged him. "This deserves some closet time!" Angel smiled and they headed out of the room. "What is closet time?" Harrison asked. "Oh they are just going to go snog in a closet." Angelina replied. Harrison smiled devilishly and stood up and locked the door to the lounge. "Well then I guess we're just going to have to snog in this nice roomy lounge." He said in a melancholy tone. Angelina smiled and ran up to him and kissed him passionatly. From outside the door you could hear the slight shuffle of feet and ruffle of clothes. ((tee hee i hope thats good for you angelina!)) *meanwhile......*  
  
Fred walked into the jokeshop a little disheveled. Buttons on his shirt were missing, his hair was all messy and he had a few streaks of lipstick on his cheeks. He walks in to see George tossing boxes of sweets around carelessly. " Oi George! Thats our merchandise! Do try to be a little careful with it." Fred said pushing boxes out of Georges reach. "Why not? So what if some of the merchandise is messed up. EVERYTHING ELSE IS MESSED UP!" George roared, tossing another box across the room. "What in the bloody hell are you going on about George? You have a business, support of family and friends and you have Diawna. The girl you're going to marry!" George chortled at these words. "The girl I was going to marry! I just caught my dear sweet Diawna in the arms of....of Marcus Flint!" George sat down and covered his face. "Oh George....are you sure of waht you saw....maybe she wa-" George cut him off. "Maybe she just got tired of the Weasley charm" George stood up and started placing boxes neatly into the storage room and Fred helped silently.  
  
George laughed a small laugh. "What is it George?" Fred looked at him curiously. "She wasn't the girl I was going to marry. I never had the guts to even ask her. Now I will never know." George chortled. Fred looked at him seriously. "You are starting to scare me George...you really are." George laughed and threw sweets at Fred and Fred smiled and threw some back.  
  
Angelina and Harrison came out of the teachers lounge looking a bit...messy. Shirts untucked, hair all messy and you could see smears of lipstick on Harrisons lips and cheeks. Just as they walked out someone bumped into them. It was Terrence Higgs. "Hey watch it!" Angelina snapped as she was pushed into the wall. "Oh...yeah right...whatever.." Terrence replied, he didn't even look at her he just hurried along carrying somthing in his hands. "Wonder what that was all about...." Harrison sighed as he helped Angelina up. Angelina glared at Terrence as he sped out of sight. "Let's go. I need to work on quidditch...." "Yes...right." Harrison and Angelina again headed to the quidditch pitch. "Well you are making excellent progress. You just need to work on your speed." Harrison said in his "coach" voice. They mounted their brooms and kicked off, speeding high into the sky. "Now I want you to speed as quickly as you can around the field. I will be timing you." Harrison said. Angelina got a determined look on her face and on his mark she was off. Speeding around the field as quickly as she could, weaving around the stands and the hoops. There was only one problem....she couldn't stop so easily. She sped dangerously fast towards Harrison and his eyes widened. "Look out!" she shrieked. At the last moment she jumped off the broom and into his arms, the broom still speeding it barely missed Harrison. "Well.....you made good time." Harrison chortled. Angelina scowled. "I am never going to get this!" "Yes you will. I beleive in you." He replied looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I love you...." she whispered into his ear. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
After her flying lesson Angelina headed to the teachers rooms. Upon entering in the teachers common room she spotted Diawna crying on the couch by the fire. Eliza and Angel next to her trying to comfort her. "What's going on?" Angelina asked as she headed towards them. "I......think George and I are over...he wouldn't listen....I don't know what to do..." Diawna replied in between sobs. "Oh so he caught you with Marcus then?" Angelina snapped. "You don't deserve him." Diawna stopped crying and her eyes were ablaze with anger and she quickly stood up and was eye to eye with Angelina. " How dare you! You don't know what happened. Marcus and I are just friends. I went to him upset about George. I am in love with George not Marcus. He was just being a friend! I can't beleive after all we have been through that you think of me so lowly!" She snarled. Angelina was taken aback , she had never seen Diawna like this. "Guys...stop. Angelina, she would never hurt George and you know it." Eliza said standing between them. Angelina looked at the floor and back up again. "You're right. I am sorry. I just get so sensative when either of the twins are hurt." Angel put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We know what you mean." Angel said in a comforting tone. "I am sorry I yelled. I am just so.....mad and sad." Diawna told Angelina as she sat back down. Just then...... Terrence Higgs walked in an evil grin on his face. "How did you get in here Higgs?" Eliza said glaring at him. "Oh, I just heard the password somewhere and thought I'd take a trip and come visit you all." Terrence said slyly. Eliza walked over to him and jabbed her finger hard into his chest. "What exactly do you want?" "Well I want you but it seems you and that Weasley s[pic] are now together." Eliza slapped him hard across the face. "I am glad my friends helped me realize what a jerk you are." Terrence smirked. "I heard they were the ones who told you to dump me." He turned to Diawna. "It seems that you shouldn't have been worrying about your step sisters relationships when you were so busy messing up your own." He said smuggly. " Listen little boy. I am your professor. You have no right to talk to me like that! Two hundred points from Slytherin and you best leave now before it is any more." Diawna pointed her finger at the door still glaring at him. "Fine, I will go. I will be seeing you all soon." He said mysteriously as he left. All of the glared after him. "How could you date such a git?" Angel and Angelina said in unison. "He wasn't always like this. Oh and.... did you really have to take away two hundred points from Slytherin?" Eliza sighed. "I guess I got a bit carried away. Sorry." Diawna replied with a slight smile. "I think we should all go for drinks." Angel suggested. "yeah! Then I can try to break the record of drinking the most shots!" Angelina said excitedly and with that they all headed out to Hogsmeade Harrison had gone over to visit Fred and George at the joke shop after the flying lesson. He saw the twins hanging out behind the counter and Ron checking out the new shipment of blushing lips lollypops, guaranteed to make the person who licks these lips shaped lollypops so blush severly. It was inspired by all the times the Weasleys blushed after getting kissed. " 'Allo guys. Whats with the long face?" Harrison said looking at George. Fred waved his hands frantically to stop Harrison from asking but it was to late. George heard the question and let out a large wail. " Why!!??" George sobbed and rested his head in his arms. Fred rolled his eyes. "Oi now he's gonna be like this for the rest of the day. He was like this all afternoon." Fred sighed. "Oh....sorry." Harrison said looking at George cry. It sort of freaked him out. Fred and George were always grinning he had never seen either of them like this. Ron whispered over to Harrison. "It's about Diawna. He caught her kissing Marcus and he has been grieving ever since." "Diawna kissing Marcus? I know Marcus likes her but I never thought she'd return the feelings." Harrsion looked surprised. Ron looked over to Fred and George. "Hey how about we go over to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers?" Fred smiled. " Hey George thats a good idea. We can close up for the day and we can go relax with some drinks" George sighed. "Fine....." The boys then headed towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The girls were already at the Three Broomsticks laughing over jokes and drinking butterbeers. " And then he came running out in his boxers! Draco Malfoy in pokemon boxers!" Angelina laughed as she finished telling the story of hose she put a rat in Malfoy's room. The girls burst out in laughter and could barely breathe." Oi that was hilarious Angelina!" Angel laughed. The girls were all alone at the Three Broomsticks except for one of the new batenders. A tall girl with jet black hair and a pretty face. Her name was Constance and she too was laughing with the girls. The laughter soon died down and they resumed gulping down their drinks when the door burst open. It was Fred,George,Harrison, Ron and Terrence. They had this evil look in their eyes and evil grins across each of their faces. "What's going on?" Eliza asked noticing that not only did the boys look different but that Terrence was with them. Ron walkd over to her and pushed her down into the chair. "Don't give me that you [pic]! Terrence has been telling us about how each of you dirty women have been cheating on us!" Ron snarled. "Ron! Don't touch her!" Angelina snapped seeing him push Eliza down. Harrison walked over to her quickly and before she could do anything he had his hand on her neck. "Why don't you mind your own business for once?" He glared at her. Fred had already walked over to Angel and had a firm grip on her arm and he looked at her with a disgusted look in his face. Diawna reached into her robes for her wand but it was no longer there. "Tisk tisk. Forget something?" Terrence smirked holding up their wands."What is wrong with all of you?" Diawna said her eyes darting to each of the guys. George who was behind Terrence walked over to her and hit her hard in the face, causing he nose to bleed as she feel to the ground on her knees. "You girls think you can get away with cheating on us and we won't do anything about it?" He snarled looking down at Diawna. He pointed his wand at her and yelled "Stupify!" knocking her out. Each of the other boys did the same. They filed out of the pub with the girls swung over their shoulders. "I told you I'd be seeing you all soon." Terrence smiled as they left.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Fred, George, Harrison and Ron walked into the Three Broomsticks and noticed the place was quite a mess. A few chairs were knocked over and drinks were spilled. "Shhh....I think I hear somthing" Fred said as he looked around. He followed the sound to find Constance huddled in a corner under the bar. She looked at him and her eyes widened. "You! Stay away from me!" The rest of the boys came over to her. "What are you talking about? What happened?!" Fred said worridly. "You! All of you! Attacked those girls and took them away!" Panic stricken the girl tried to run away but Harrison grabbed her by the arm. "What do you mean "all of you"? We just got here?" She yelped. "I saw it with my own eyes! You stunned the girls and walked away with them!" she said trying to pull away. "If this is true why didn't you try to stop us?" Ron asked not beleiving her story. "I am just a squib! I came to work here...I have no powers! I wouldn't have been able to do anything!" "What else did you see? Anything different about us?" George asked. "The girls...they seemed to know you. They said you were acting different....before you hurt them. And....there was another boy. He isn't here now. He had blonde hair...short hair...green robes and he had their wands. " Harrison looked to Fred, George and Ron. "You think it was Malfoy?" "No no Malfoy has no reason to do this." George said. " I know who does......." Ron snarled. "Who?" "Terrence Higgs. Did he say where he was taking them? Which way did they go?" Ron had his hands on Constances shoulders and shook her a bit while he asked. "He didn't say! They headed towards the forest..." Ron let her go and Harrison explained to her that it was a misunderstanding and cleaned up the room for her. "Let's go!" Fred yelled as they ran towards the forest and then with a deep breathe they ran in.  
  
Angelina's Note: should we continue??? what do you think? 


End file.
